Free
by Mistyasha
Summary: The gunslinger girls are independent. This story is about a new gunslinger girl and life in this AU. Rated for safety
1. Intro

Decoy house- a house bought or built for a mission. Are usually destroyed afterward.

Direct attack girl- Girls who infiltrate and are sometimes used as 'bait'. Don't use guns much.

Triela-Leader of the group of young assassins. She makes up most of the plans and gives all of the orders. Her weapon is an axe;mostly axe shaped weapons.

Angelica-When Triela gives an order,she makes sure the others does it properly. Weapons are a retractable pole and daggers.

Alex-The newest addition to the fratello. She's a natural at any direct weapon given to her.

Gun girls-Girls who back-up the direct girls. Protect them from afar. Usually kill people in very crowded places or in places they can't get into with fake .

Rico-Most often sent to stalk a target. Has best aim.

Claes-Second in with Triela plans and ideas.

Henrietta-Close range shooter


	2. Chapter 1

**Angelica, Henrietta, Claes, Rico,and Triela live in a large house paid for by the SWA. They get paid for their assassinations like normal workers,so they have many entertainment systems. (Ipods,laptops,cell phones ect.) Ever since Elsa was killed,they've anxiously waited for a letter that'll tell them to get a new recruit,which they receive. Now, they've rescued a girl from a brothel whereas the owner kidnaps girls to work there. Alex is the one they rescue, and she's instantly sent to be conditioned. Henrietta stays with Alex to explain everything,but gets a surprise when she wakes. So,they're driven back to their home where everyone gets the shocking news.**

"WHAT!" cry Angelica,Claes,Rico and Triela. "What do you mean she can't speak! She's around our age!" argues Triela.

"I know,but she can't. Either that or she won't." calmly replies Henrietta patting Alex's head who was hiding behind her. "Can you talk?" asks Angelica. The girl just stares at her blankly before looking around at the other girls. "Oh my" she says, frowning. "Maybe she's a dud?" questions Rico.

"Well,for now lets get her a snack." pipes Henrieta. She dashes to the kitchen and grabs a few snack bags from the cabinet. She tosses one to each girl and in the tempo, accidentally beams one at Alex. At arm's length,Alex catches it commences to open the bag."Or not .. . " Rico says,mid chew. "I guess skills like that are needed in a brothel?" Angelica watches as Alex pops in handfuls before crumbling up the bag and finding a trashcan nearby. "Well,we know she's not a dud but I'm not eager to learn sign language so she's gonna have to learn to talk."

Claes kneeles down and playes some hand signs but Alex just watches dumbly. "huh" was all Claes said.

"Surely her captor communicated with her some way?

They try getting her to communicate but to no avail. It was like having a baby with them. During the few weeks though,they did find she was very capable of defending herself. Her reflexes were well honed and she was very strong. They sent her to hang out with her handler and after that she made noises and seemed eager to speak. "HAHAHA! That did the trick!" Triela laughed as she watched Henrietta teach Alex what a spoon was.

It took some time but Alex soon learned how to have polite conversations. They felt insults were an unnecessary lesson but she picked them up anyway from the petty arguments the girls occasionally had. "Alex" Henrietta calls Alex from the living room.

After Alex takes a seat,Henrietta asks some questions though she should have known the answers. "Nothing,unknown" All memories were gone. Finally,when Alex was taught fully how to talk,the girls asked her questions about her past. They found she didn't know her parents,or birth place,but she sometimes remembered her birthday. Then they taught her her place in the house and also,they shared the responsibility to teach her to cook,clean,fight,read and such book smarts,use guns and melee weapons,and many other things.

"All right,I guess there's nothing more to teach you." Triela spoke up,checking a list she made in the beginning of Alex's training. "Yes,I'm glad. Thank you all so much." retorts a very excited Alex,bowing to each girl. Then,the phone rang. Rico answered it then called Alex over.

"Hello Alex,I'm your boss and I just wanted to know if everyone's tought you everything you need to know."

"_Yes,sir. Everything."_

_"_Good. Because you're going on a mission. It's in Florida. There's a man goin' around molesting kids. He is a streamer of child pornography and uses the money to help support a currently unknown terrorist group. This missions'll be easy,so don't be nervous. Now put Treila on the phone, please"

"_Yesir."_

She called Treila over and the girl spoke to her boss for a while while the others researched Florida for it's laws,climate,and maps to print. "It's in Hollywood. Print out a couple of those and Miami too. Direct attack girls get the info and maps. Gun girls take care of your guns." Alex watched sadly as Henrietta walked away."It's okay." comforted Angelica,"She takes good care of her weapons after a misson,so she won't be long." Angelica smiled at her and after a smile back, Alex replied "That's nice to hear" After a few prints and suitcase packing,they devised a plan.


	3. Ch2

"So,how are we going to lure him in?" asked Rico as she checked the floor to see if the compartment was closed well enough to blend with it. They were all in a van with a hidden compartment so as to hide their weapons. Few days after they got the call,an envelope arrived with fake I.Ds so their plan can carry out,all of them made to mold with thier plan. At the moment,it was somwhat late. Alex had fallen asleep somewhere 3 miles back,using Henrietta's shoulder as a pillow. Angelica was sprawled out in the back seat, and Claes was slumpped forward in the passenger seat.

After paying the toll and gettting a quick inspection, Treila rushed to the decoy house. Everything was set up to look like a rich person's home. Name tags were on different doors to tell who's room was who's and which room was which. After a good night sleep,everyone sat down at the kitchen table. "O.k Everyone know their positions?" asked Triela checking her plans for the mission.

"Yes." answered Rico waving a spatula on her finger. "Yea." responded Henrietta fixing her headband. "Yep" retorted Claes rejusting her glasses. "Yep." bored Alex playing with her necklace that Henrietta gave her as a gift shortly after completing her traning. "mmhmm." sighed Angelica. "Come on,it's not as bad as being the laundry maid,is it?" comforted Henrietta patting her fellow cyborg's back. "I guess,but why do I have to be the maid. I mean the **main** maid?"

"Don't worry,this isn't as embarissing as what Alex has to do." Treila chuckled. "Huh? What're you talkin' about?" asked Alex, a sweat ball rolling down her head. "You weren't paying attention I guess,'cause we all agreed who ever fell asleep first made a breakfast buffet." giggled Henrietta.

"Well,k. I guess." sighed the defeated assasin as she got a radio out of her pocket and turned it on. Everyone left leaving the new addition and the youngest assasin in the kitchen. As Alex was mixing some eggs,the other girl walked up behind her. "You want me to do the dishes? It'd be unfair since you were asleep." The gentle voice starteled Alex making her jump. "Oh,Henrietta you startled me. Well . . . " she poured the eggs into the pan and put some tortillas in the oven. "I don't know why you'd want to. I mean, I cook so I should clean,right?"

Henrietta shook her head "No,making a buffet for us will take too much energy. So one of us should do the dishes since I'm the laundry maid, I should occupy myself while the clothes are washing."

"Alright,you should relax and watch t.v with everyone else. The food'll be done in less then an hour." Alex smiled as she chopped some spam. As she put down the knife she felt an arm around her throat and something against her head. "Don't tell me what to do little girl" said a gruffled voice. She turned her head and saw Henrietta with a playfully angry look on her face.

"K. See ya at breakfast." grinned Henrietta. Alex smiled back and went back to cooking the meal. And as she said,the meal was done in an hour's time. After breakfast,Henrietta cleaned the dishes as everyone checked out the house and made plans how to lure him in and where to kill him. After studing his picture and his favorite places to hang out,Triela went to a fast food retsurant to try and find the target. Rico went along with her, but was several feet behind to blend with the crowd.

Triela's plan was to lure him into the house and kill him in the basement, anywhere so that no one'd hear if he screamed.To do that, she'd either have to get him drunk or date him for a while to get him into her house. Even then, alittle longer to get intimite with him so she can make up something to make him go into the cellar. After walking around for a few minutes, almost an hour, she spots him.


End file.
